1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cooling processes and, more specifically, to processes that make slush.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses many cooling devices and processes for cooling liquids. The prior art also discloses many devices and processes for densifying liquids. A need exists, however, for devices and methods that are simple and robust to cool liquids into slush and use the slush to density other liquids. This need is especially pertinent in the field of cooling and densifying cryogenic liquids, such as cryogenic liquid propellants.